


Not A Man of Hatred Anymore

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: As they converse each other’s feelings through paper, the love from home has been buried deep in his skin. Even as he continues on his journey, Sakura’s letters will guide him home.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: SSMonth 2015





	Not A Man of Hatred Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2015 Day 6. Prompt: Skin Deep.

_"Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_It's only been a day since you left, but I keep thinking about you. I still remember the day you left. I miss you already. I have been good. Tsunade is keeping me busy with paperwork. Naruto kinda misses you too. But he's been busy with Hinata, lately. I wish you good luck and safety on your travels._

_Love, Sakura."_

Her love for him burns even brighter than before, so bright that it rivals the sun, so hot that it burns her skin. She misses him, undoubtedly, but she won't make him stay. She only wishes him happiness.

Along with her letter, her faith, hope, and love go to him.

\---

_"Sakura,_

_I am currently staying in a remote village for a day or two. It gets lonely these past few days. I'm sure the dobe is fine without me. The weather has been merciful. But it rains every now and then. I hope you don't tire yourself from all that paperwork._

_Sasuke."_

_It gets lonely without you_ , his mind says. Life has been too good to him since the end of the war. Hate is being drained out of his very form in exchange with love that is pouring into him from his precious people. Her undying love constantly surrounding him, sinking into his being until it leaves marks deep in his skin.

Dare he think of them as precious? Yes, if not then what else? He's not blind to his own feelings that he doesn't recognize the way his walls are crumbling down and finally letting his teammates’ feelings reach him.

\---

_"Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I am glad to hear that you are okay. Remember that you are not alone. Naruto and I are always with you. We will be waiting for you to return home whenever you feel ready. And yeah, he does miss you. As for myself, don't worry about me. I’ll be fine._

_Be safe, Sasuke-kun._

_Love, Sakura."_

Home. _What is home_? The question he has no answer to for the past three years. But now he is certain, his home is at Konoha, with his teammates, his family. _Family_ , the word that seems to have more weight and meaning beyond those three syllables. He has people that are waiting for him to come home.

\---

He is a man of few words, but with every unspoken truth, his emotions begin to show.

_“Sakura,_

_Thank you._

_Sasuke.”_

Even without their physical presence, the long lost bonds that are buried deep in his heart have begun to resurface. He can feel the weight in his heart, which is a feeling he is not accustomed to. It is not detrimental, instead it is _heartwarming_. A bond so strong that even over the years, he can still feel its existence, like ember that can never be extinguished.

As his feet take him on his journey, alone he is not, for he has his precious ones in his heart.


End file.
